Wicked game
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Sasuke convinces Naruto to have a little fun during a movie. Warnings: language and smex


"Are you _kidding_ me?" Naruto hissed, glaring hard at the person sitting beside him.

The person who was also trying to manoeuvre him into his lap.

"I'm trying to watch the movie!"

"You've already seen it. Twice."

"That's not the point, bastard!"

A few heads turned to glare in his direction and Naruto's flush was visible in the flickering light from the movie screen. He promptly lowered his voice, but it didn't lose the hard edge.

"I paid for this! I wanna enjoy it!"

"Actually…" came the smooth reply, a smirk distinguishable in the soft voice. "I paid for it."

Sasuke didn't relinquish his hold on the blond. If anything, it tightened. His fingers were hooked through Naruto's belt loops, and he was tugging so hard the stitching was beginning to tear.

"Let go! You're gonna rip my pants!" Naruto seethed, trying in vain to pry the hands off him.

"If you don't want them to rip, then come here, moron."

"Sasuke, stop!"

"No."

"C'mon! _Please_?"

"No."

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to unleash hell on his boyfriend, a woman two rows up turned around and glared at them.

"Will you shut up? If you aren't going to watch the movie, then just leave!"

Naruto wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at the girl, earning a quiet snort from the raven.

Their little disagreement continued for a few more minutes. It eventually ended with Sasuke as the victor, and Naruto pouting as he was finally pulled into the Uchiha's lap.

Barely a second had passed before Sasuke had thread his arms around the blond's waist, nimble fingers beginning to unfasten the others jeans.

"S'uke, we can't!" Naruto protested half-heartedly, fingers gripping harshly at the arms of the chair.

"Yes, we can," Sasuke purred.

Leaning forward, his lips brushed against the blond's ear. His tongue darted out, teasing just beneath the fleshy lobe.

"You'll just have to be quiet."

Smirking, the raven tugged the button open and pulled the zipper down. His hand immediately delved into the musky heat of Naruto's boxers.

"Hm, already hard," Sasuke hummed, curling his fingers around the straining shaft, coaxing a strangled groan from the other.

He chuckled softly as the blond's scarred cheeks flushed further, and Naruto clapped a hand over his mouth.

"For all the fuss you made, you seem to be enjoying it already…"

A shudder ran through Naruto's body as he felt teeth nibble on his earlobe. Hot puffs of breath against his skin felt like brands, and his breath hitched as the hardness beneath him grew. He wiggled against it and grinned when that earned him a heated grunt.

"I've been waiting for this all day," Sasuke husked, latching his lips onto the back of Naruto's neck.

The short hairs at the blond's nape tickled his nose as he dragged the flat of his tongue over the tanned skin, and then he bit down. Hard. At the same moment, he gave a lazy stroke to the turgid length in his hand.

"Mmmf!" Naruto cried, the sound stifled by his hand, for the most part.

Before the blond could even fathom what was happening, Sasuke had Naruto's pants and boxers pulled down around his thighs.

The Uzumaki was grateful that they'd chosen to sit in the back of the theatre, and that there was nobody else in their row, or the one in front. And if he were completely honest, fucking in public was a huge turn on for him – which Sasuke was well aware of. The Uchiha had probably been planning it all along.

He was startled from his thoughts when he felt something hot – and hard – prodding against his ass. It slid in between his cheeks, smearing a trail of clear precome over his skin.

"Hurry up!" Naruto breathed. "If you're gonna do it, then do it!"

He reached behind him to grab a hold of the length so he could position it. He growled as his hand was swatted away.

"Eager now, hm?"

A smirk teased the corner of Sasuke's lips. He wrapped his fingers around his base and rubbed the weeping head over the blond's entrance in teasing circles.

"C'mon, S'uke!"

The girl with pink hair turned to glare at them again, and this time Naruto flipped her off. She huffed indignantly and faced the screen again.

Grinning at his momentary victory, Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke. This time, he moved before the raven could anticipate his movements in the dark and dropped his hips, impaling himself.

They both groaned.

Naruto didn't stop. He was well stretched from their many bouts of sex and he slid right down on the length until he was fully seated in the raven's lap. He could feel Sasuke's panting breath against his neck as he stirred his hips, his hand finding his way to his mouth again to stifle his sounds as he began rolling his hips.

Sasuke was a little more tactful. Besides the initial breach, he could keep his noises at bay, except for the occasional grunt. His hands came to rest on Naruto's hips, guiding his movements until the blond was moving fluidly over his lap. The tight, hot passage was heaven around his twitching, aching length and he slid his hands down to grip tanned thighs, pushing them together to make the others body clench tightly around him. Hissing through his teeth, he spread his own legs and braced his feet on the floor so he could thrust upwards.

They both lost themselves in their movements, the movie completely forgotten. Naruto moved with practiced ease and Sasuke simply followed, able to easily match the rhythm. Though their pace started out slow, it began to build, becoming more hurried. Their breathing escalated to harsh pants and the world around them blurred, becoming obsolete in their desperation for each other, for release.

"Fuck S'uke," Naruto whispered, leaning back against the raven's chest.

He turned his head and nosed along Sasuke's jaw until he found a set of full lips.

"You feel _so_ fucking good."

He nipped at the bottom one, kneading it with his teeth and tugging.

"Hn," the Uchiha muttered, smirking as he turned his head to capture Naruto's mouth in a harsh, demanding kiss.

His tongue slipped through lax lips, sweeping over the entirety of the wet cavern he knew so well. The moans the other produced were lost in his own mouth, and he swallowed them greedily, his hips rising to meet each downwards thrust of Naruto's talented hips. Holding tightly to them, enough to leave indents with his fingers and without breaking the kiss, he directed them to a position that would allow him to reach Naruto's prostate. He knew he'd correctly positioned him when he heard a strangled, muffled cry against his ear.

Two rows ahead, Sakura's face flushed brightly as she head the lewd sounds from behind. She slumped down in her seat, her heart thundering against her ribcage. Reaching over, she grasped a napkin that had come with her popcorn and pressed it to her nose just in time to stifle a flow of blood as she heard a particularly needy moan. She was able to make it another few seconds before she silently slipped from her seat and rushed from the theatre, bloody napkin still pressed to her face, her features set in an angry scowl.

Naruto rocked his hips faster as his groin tightened. The way his legs were pressed together increased the friction between them, and he was already leaking heavily. His length gave a desperate twitch as his groin tightened and he reached down to take it in hand, stroking it in time with his hips. His other hand reluctantly left his mouth and his arm hooked back behind Sasuke's head, his fingers threading through the silky raven hair. He tugged hard, his movements becoming sloppier as he teetered on the edge of release.

Sasuke smirked, recognizing his boyfriend's signs. He thrust hard, prodding the sensitive bundle of nerves each time he pressed in deep. One hand slid to Naruto's toned abs and his lips latched onto the blond's pulse. His tongue teased the sweat-tinged skin and he sucked harshly, enough to leave a fresh mark among the fading ones he had made throughout the week. His length pulsed madly inside his boyfriend and he decided to end it.

"I'm so close, S'uke," the blond breathed, his hips jerking erratically. "_So close_…"

"I know," Sasuke purred.

Grabbing a fistful of blond hair, he wrenched Naruto's head back and then turned it, claiming his lips and plundering the warm depths of his mouth with his tongue.

As soon as their lips connected, Naruto's back arched and his release hit. His body tensed and he cried out between them, his length spurting heavily all over his own hand. His legs trembled and his movements ceased as he clenched mercilessly around the length lodged inside him.

This, threw the raven over the edge as well. He continued to thrust in short bursts, grunting loudly as he came into the waiting body. His length spasmed, over and over again, as he filled Naruto with his hot seed. He gave one last spurt before he collapsed back in the seat, reluctantly breaking the kiss. A thin trail of saliva stretched between them, snapping as Naruto turned his head and buried his face in Sasuke's neck.

A few moments passed, neither saying anything as they tried to regain their breath and come down from the high. The movie still played and the half-full theatre followed along with it. The few closest to them let out a sigh of relief, having been privy to what had happened in the back of the massive room.

"I hate you," Naruto whined, his cheeks flaming as he slowly stood, letting Sasuke's spent length fall from his body.

A sticky wetness seeped from him, leaking down his thighs. He grimaced and stooped down behind the privacy of the seats in front so he could wipe himself off with a few napkins.

"No, you don't," Sasuke murmured confidently, his lips curving into a smirk as he watched the blond struggle with a messy napkin that had stuck to the jeans that were now pooled around his ankles.

It was at that moment that the doors to the theatre opened and the pink haired girl stepped back in. She wasn't alone. A male employee with slicked back silver hair and a dangerous scowl accompanied her, carrying a small black flashlight.

"That's them," Sakura piped up, pointing in their direction.

Sasuke had tucked himself away, but Naruto was still squatting on the ground, fully exposed. He'd completely frozen. His eyes were wide and unblinking and his face was so red that the raven thought he might pass out.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doin'?" the man, with a name tag that pronounced him Hidan, bellowed.

His voice was so loud that it sounded over the movie. Every single head in the theatre turned to see what had happened.

"This is a movie theatre, not a fuckin' hotel! You can't just come in here to get your jollies off!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, the man let out a rush of breath.

"Dear Jashin, why do I always have to deal with the assholes?"

Sasuke could not keep a bark of laughter at bay, not looking at the twisted expression on Naruto's face. The blond looked like he wanted to run, but couldn't with his pants still down. He was stuck.

"_Naruto_," the Uchiha hissed, kicking the blond in the ass. "Pull your pants up."

There were a few chuckles around the theatre at that and Naruto swayed, as though he was going to pass out cold. Sakura was smirking smugly, crossing her arms over chest.

"Let's go, moron." Sasuke stood and idly checked to make sure he had everything with him.

Naruto still hadn't moved.

"Come _on_," Hidan growled, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Get the fuck out, blondie!"

He turned to Sasuke, eyeing the raven with disdain.

"Well? Get your fuck buddy outta here!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stooped to grab Naruto's arm and forced him to his feet, roughly yanking his pants up around his hips.

This seemed to spur Naruto into movement. His flush had spread all the way down his neck and he squeaked as he quickly tucked himself away and bolted.

Sasuke followed lazily behind, sliding his hands into his pockets as he followed his idiotic boyfriend out the door.

"Don't even think about comin' back!" Hidan called out. "You're both banned!_Banned_! Go find a fuckin' hotel or somethin'!"

Sasuke found his blond leaning against the passenger's side door of his car. His arms were crossed against the window and he had his head buried there.

"Good job, moron. Now we can't go back there."

"It's your fault!" Naruto hissed, rounding on the raven and pointing his finger accusingly. "I didn't even want it, but you wouldn't take no for an answer! If anyone here is at fault, it's you! I'm never, _ever_, doing anything like that with you again!"

"That's what you said last time," Sasuke smirked. "And the time before that. And the-"

"Whatever!" Naruto exploded, throwing the door open and climbing inside.

"I mean it this time!"

He glared defiantly at the Uchiha before slamming the door closed, pulling his seatbelt on, his movement's jerky with anger and humiliation.

"We'll see," Sasuke murmured knowingly, his smirk dark as he opened his own door and slid smoothly into the seat.


End file.
